


Child of Miracle

by purplelight_vxm



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelight_vxm/pseuds/purplelight_vxm
Summary: Sachi-- that's the only thing that the amnesiac girl that the group of digidestined found remember about. With no memory in her head except for her own name, Sachi embark on a journey with the rest of digidestined to find their way back home. And possibly to find her own lost memory as well.
Kudos: 3





	1. New Friend and The Start of New Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! New author here! First thing first, although this is an alternate universe fic, I will try to make it as canon as possible because I for one dislike stories that stray too far away from the original storyline. 
> 
> Second, as you all may have guessed by now, English is not my first language. My spelling might be wrong, my grammar might be lacking, and my sentences might be confusing but please tolerate me. I can't promise that my English will be perfection but I will try my best to make my story understandable to all. 
> 
> Third, for those Takari fans out there, there will be no Takari shipping in this story so if anyone of you that come to this story in hope for Takari, you all might just as well leave now. Please don't misunderstand me, I like Hikari and I absolutely love Takeru but it just that I hate Takari with passion. (Don't ask me why because I too don't know the reason. It just something that I come to naturally hate.) Don't worry though, like I said, I like Hikari and I could promise that I won't mistreat her character and turn her into a b**** because that's just not who Hikari is. So if you Takari fans are willing to overlook this aspect, continue reading. 
> 
> I think that's all that I have got to say so, enjoy reading! 
> 
> -purplelight_vxm

Chapter 1: New Friend and The Start of New Story

Once upon a long time, when internet was first introduced to humanity, they knew nothing except that it would bring humanity to an even greater future. Little did they know that behind the screen of the computer, lies an entirely whole new different world with creatures of many kinds residing inside it. 

Fast forward to the present, the whole world is now facing a great disaster. The desert is having a storm and the south pole is having a summer but no scientist could come up with a concrete reason as of why these phenomenon occur. 

Instead of having scorching sun shining the land during summer, the country of Japan have snows falling from the sky. While most of the people are elated that they could escape the raging sum for at least a while, the seven digidestined that join the summer camp in hope for some fun and relaxation couldn't say the same as all their programmes for the day are ultimately cancelled. 

When seven mysterious device fall down from the sky, the children of course couldn't hold their curiosity to touch it and that's where everything went wrong. 

As soon as their hand made contact with it, they were pulled into a dimensional hole and were transport to another place that they could definitely confirmed not being near their camp at all after a few minutes of wandering around and meeting with odd looking creatures that called themselves digital monsters-- digimon for short. 

Yes, those Digimons could talk. 

Anyway, along the course, they realize that the place is not only occupied by those small and cute digimon, but also the big and scary one. Worst, for some of them who are not thrilled for adventure, they have to fight those digimon too with the digivice things that they pick up from their camp. 

Slowly but surely, they start to adjust to the new place. There would still be some complaints now and then but at least no one was crying. Not even Takeru who at least look optimistic as compared to the older children-- Joe and Mimi for example. Right now, the group of seven is on their way to the peak of the sole mountain in the place. 

On their way to the mountain however,the group are forced to stop under a big tree due to extreme tiredness from walking for a long time. 

"How nice would it be if I have a can of cola right now.."Mimi, a girl with pink sun hat, say as she how pleased would she be if a can of cola appear in front of her right now. 

"Mimi."Taichi warned, trying to avoid another round of complaint. Even though he said that, Taichi admitted to himself that he couldn't resist from thinking the same. All the other have the same thought, except the Digimons of course who is clueless about the soft drink. 

Seeing as there is no harm in asking, Tentomon look at his partner for some answer. "Koushirou -han, what is a 'cola'??"

Koushirou could only sigh at the question and was about to explain before Takeru cut him short by tugging his brother's shirt. "Onii -chan, what is that??"Takeru ask Yamato as he points toward something shiny.

"I don't know Tagiru.."Yamato admit. He squinted his eyes hard but still, he couldn't make anything out of it.

By now, all attention are on the shiny thingy. "Wanna go check it Taichi??" Agumon-- Taichi's digimon partner, ask excitedly and is replied with same enthusiasm. 

Without waiting for the other, the two make a sprint towards the object. "Taichi! Agumon! Wait!!" Sora try to stop him but fail as they were already too far away from them. Sora shake her head in defeat at the two's childish behavior before turning her head towards the group. "What do we do now??"

"Couldn't we just wait for them here??"Jou replied, feeling a bit unwilling to follow as they were finally able to take a short break after a long walk. 

The moment he finish talking however, Taichi's voice could be heard ringing in the air. "Hey guys!! Come here!! You all couldn't believe what we found!!"

"Do we even have a choice??"Yamato mutters before bringing Takeru along with him toward Taichi's direction. The two's respective digimon partner-- Gabumon and Patamon follows tightly behind. 

When the rest of group join Taichi and Agumon, they are indeed shock to find what Taichi was saying before. Lying still in front of them is a little girl who look like she's only the same age as Takeru with a big egg by her side. 

Looking at her lifeless face, Jou's responsible instinct immediately flare up.Quickly, he snapped out of his shock and rush to the girl's side. Jou push away the girl's black cloak to examine her condition and found some bruises and cut on most part of her body. Luckily, the bruises and cut are not at all threatening. 

"Gomamon.."he say and his loyal digimon partner immediately stand to his side to assist him. "Please bring out a bottle of disinfectant from inside of my bag."he request and Gomamon waste no time in abiding it. "Right away Jou."

While Jou and Gomamon are treating the girl, the other are busy worrying about the unknown girl's wellbeing. "How could this happen??"Sora ask, feeling pitiful for the girl. Ever so caring, Biyomon pat her partner's back. "Are you okay Sora??"

"Maybe a digimon attack her??"Mimi suggest and was agreed by Koushirou. 

Worried for the children's safety, Gabumon offer himself to scout the area from any bad digimon. "Thanks Gabumon."Yamato thanks his partner. "It's fine Yamato. It's my duty to protect you anyway."Gabumon bashfully reply before walking away. 

"Wait, I'll go scout too!!"Patamon say, eager to help as well. He quickly fly away from Tagiru's side to join Gabumon. 

Agumon look at Taichi. "Taichi."he firmly say. Taichi lock eyes with him and nod his head, allowing Agumon to go join the two other digimon. Taichi watch as his partner run away from the group and turn to look at Jou. "Jou, how is she??"he ask. 

Jou take a full minute to bandage the girl's arm and only after that did he reply Taichi. "She's fine. Just minor wound here and there. I'm not sure when she will wake up though."

A smile of relieve begin to form on the rest of the group face. "That's good, right onii-chan??" Tagiru, with a smile on his face turn to look at his brother who now also adorn a smile, although just a little. "Yes Tagiru."

"But hey, isn't that a digivice on her hand??"Mimi point out and all eyes are directed toward the girl's hand. 

True enough, there is a digivice resting on the girl's tight grip. "Is she.."

"A digidestined too??"Koushirou finish Sora's sentence and then look at Tentomon, expecting him to have an answer for this. 

"I'm sorry Koushirou -han, but I too don't know."

Seeing as there is nothing that he could do anymore, Jou starts to pack his things back inside his bag with the help of Gomamon. "Great work Gomamon."Jo praise his digimon partner which make Gomamon happy and beaming with smile. "You too Jou!!"Gomamon reply energetically. 

Not long after, the three digimon return back from their scouting."Anything?"Palmon ask but the three digimon simply shake their head. 

Just then, there is a slight movement from the girl's finger and Takeru, being the only one who notice it, point it out. "Look, she's waking up."

Another minute pass until the girl wake up. At first, her expression bore those of confused but as soon as she saw the peoples surrounding her, her confused look turn into a scared one. 

Yamato, being used child her age other than Taichi, slowly go to her side as of to not scared her. "Don't worry, you're safe now. We're not bad peoples. My name is Ishida Yamato and this is my partner digimon, Gabumon."

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Gabumon." Gabumon gently introduce himself. 

The young girl look at Gabumon, feeling confused again. "Gabumon??"she say, unsure before turning her head to look at Yamato with the same expression. "Yamato??"

Yamato smile supportively at her. "Yes, I am Yamato and this is Gomamon."

"And I'm his brother!!"Takeru suddenly say from Yamato's behind, eager to introduce himself to the new person. "I am Takashi Takeru and this is Patamon. He's my friend." 

Patamon too greet her with a small wave. "What is your name??"Takeru ask, feeling excited as there is finally someone who is close to his age. 

Normally, it wouldn't take someone too much time to answer the question but the girl seems taken aback by the question. "Name??"

Tagiru excitedly nod his head while the other look at each other, unsure. 

"My name..." The young girl think for a while before a smile finally appear on her face. "My name is Sachi."she say after a long silence. 

"Sachi? That's a beautiful name."Sora compliment her. "My name is Ta-"

Before Sora could introduce herself, she was interrupt by Agumon who is impatient to introduce himself. "Hey, is it my turn yet??!! My name is Agumon!! And this is Taichi, my partner!!"Agumon loudly introduced himself and earn a smacked on the head by Taichi. 

"Don't scared her."Taichi scold Agumon before turning to look at Sachi with gentle smile on his face as he is reminded of his younger sister. "Sachi is it?? My name is Yagami Taichi. Nice to meet you. And this person standing beside me is Sora."

"Thanks Taichi. My name is Takenouchi Sora, and this is Biyomon."she introduce herself alongside with Biyomon who raise up her wings. "Nice to meet you Sachi!"Pyocomon happily say.

Next it was Mimi's turn to introduce herself. "My turn now. I am Mimi, Tachikawa Mimi." Palmon then step up from behind Mimi. "And I am her digimon partner, Palmon."

"Yo, I am Tentomon. My partner is Koushiro -han and while he may seems quiet, he's a good partner."Tentomon fly to Sachi's side and whisper the last sentence, although not so small as the other, especially Koushiro can still hear it. "I can still hear it Tentomon." he sweatdropped. 

Koushiro then return to his calm composure and introduce himself properly. "My name is Izumi Koushiro, nice to meet you Sachi -san. This person over here is Jou -san, he's the one who help to bandage your wound." He then points up to Jou who is nervous as it was his turn now to introduce himself. 

Sachi's eyes immediately set at Jou, page which make him even more nervous. Knowing his partner too well, Gomamon take the initiative to introduce himself first, letting Jo to calm himself down. "Hi!! I am Gomamon and this is my partner, Jou!!"

Jou straighten up and quickly introduce himself. "I-i uhh, I'm Kido Jou!!"he nervously sttuter up and bow 90 degree to Sachi, although he is older the one. 

Sachi crack a smile at Jou's nervousness before thanking him. "Arigato, Jou -san."

Jou become calmer and he too smile. "No worry, Gomamon help too."

Sachi then direct her smile towards the sea digimon. "Thanks to you too, Gomamon."

Gomamon's face redden. "That's nothing really."he bashfully reply. 

"Anyway Sachi -chan, what are you doing here alone?? What happened to you before we found you??"Sora ask, her mother instinct unintentionally switched on. 

Sachi's smile now disappear from her face as she thinks hard for an answer at the moment. In the end, she could remember nothing. "I... don't know.."

Worries is apparent on each digidestined's face. "What do you mean you don't know??"Yamato gently ask.

"I.. can't remember.."Sachi honestly answer, avoiding to meet the digidestined's eyes which are filled with sympathy. 

"Do you remember who your parent is??"Mimi ask. 

Sachi shake her head. 

Taichi make an eye contact with every digidestined before he turn his head back to Sachi, a gentle smile on his face. "It's okay. How about you follow us for the moment? We'll help you as soon as we get back to our camp."

Sachi's eyes lit up at the offer. "Can I??"

Taichi smile and nod firmly at her question. "Of course, you are now one of our friend, right guys??" All the other too smile, agreeing with Taichi's word. "And friend don't turn their back at their friend."Taichi finished. 

At that moment, the egg that is forgotten by all other violently shakes at it's place before returning still again, attracting the attention of other. 

"What is that??"Sachi curiously point at the egg before pulling it closer to her. 

"I don't know but that sure is a huge egg. Maybe we can cook it for our dinner la-"Taichi suggested but was immediately objected as the digimons all gather around the egg. "No!!"all the digimon shout and make a barrier around Sachi and the egg. 

Confused by the digimon's reaction, Koushirou look at his digimon partner. "Tentomon??"

"I'm sorry Koushiro -han but you can't eat this. This is a digiegg!!"Tentomon explained. 

Jou bent his body forward and straighten his glasses to take a closer look at the egg. "Digiegg??"

"What is a digiegg??"Mimi bluntly ask. 

"Digiegg is where we all come from." Gabumon explain and all digimon nod their head. "Yeah, it is when we are still not born yet!!"Agumon strongly support. 

"Like a chicken then!!"Takeru conclude and this time, it is the digimons turn to look at them questioningly. "Ne Takeru, what is a 'chicken'?"Patamon ask his partner. 

Takeru waste no time in showing off his knowledge to the clueless digimon. "My teacher teach me that chicken is hatch from egg that is lay by a mother hen."

"So we are chicken in your place??"Tentomon ask, looking at his partner, Koushirou. 

Koushirou deeply sigh at the innocent question. "I don't think you want to be a chicken Tentomon. Chicken is raised by human to finally become our food."

The digimons are clearly shook by the answer. "...food??"Tentomon repeat. 

"Haah, speaking about chicken, I've been wanting to eat fried chicken these day."Mimi say dreamily. Her words is deeply misunderstood by the digimons and further shook them all. Palmon gulped hardly before looking at her partner. "F-fried chicken??"

Sora, noticing the scared look on Biyomon's face, pat the bird digimon's shoulder in concern which only make the digimon jump in shock. "Kyaa!!"Biyomon shout in terrified. 

Sora retract her hand back from Biyomon. "Uhh... Are you fine Biyomon?? You look scared."

"Yeah, you all look scared."Taichi say when he noticed that Agumon is also bearing the same scared look. 

"How could we not?? You guys eat digimon!!"Agumon shout. The digidestined all take a moment to register what Agumon was talking and laugh when they finally understand what is causing the digimon to be scared. 

The digimon all look at them weirdly. "Why are you laughing Jou??"Gomamon ask, confused. 

"It just that, it just that- puahaha!!" Not even a proper sentence left Jou's mouth and he is not able to control his laughter. 

"What is it Yamato??"Gabumon couldn't resist to ask. 

Breathing deep breath, Yamato calm himself down and explain to all the confused digimon, rescuing them from their distress. "Digimon is not chicken, you digimon aren't even the littlest same as chicken and we are not going to eat you all, don't worry."

"Is it true Takeru?? That you won't eat me??"Patamon fly closer toward Tagiru who naturally welcome him into his embrace. "Of course!! You're my friend Patamon, I'm not going to do that."

The digimon could now heave a deep sigh of relieve.

"Anyway, why is there a digiegg here??"Jou ask when he finally regain his composure. 

The digimon all look at each other for answer. "We don't know. Digiegg is usually at the Village of Beginning, which is quite far away from here." Gabumon explain.

"Tentomon??"Koushiro ask his partner and Tentomon confirm it without hesitation. "Then..." Koushiro take a moment to think before coming up with a conclusion. "Maybe it's Sachi -san's future digimon partner."

"Sachi -chan's digimon partner??"Mimi say. 

Koushirou nod his head. "Yeah, her digimon partner. After all, she have a digivice like us too and if she already have one, shouldn't the digimon stay by her side now, like ours??"Koushiro reasoned. 

"Yeah, it all fit in. You are a genius Koshirou!!"Taichi praise. 

"But why is it not hatched yet?? We've been here for almost four days now and unless she come later than us, which seems impossible, then there's no other answer. Our digimon partner all come out to us not as digiegg, why is hers different??"Yamato question. 

Koushirou too bore the same question but as he couldn't think of any plausible answer, he could only shake his head in defeat. 

Seeing that they are staying for too long of time at there already, Sora suggest them all to start moving before the day turn into night and all agreed. 

"Sachi, let's g-"

They all turn their head and look at Sachi who is looking at the digiegg with a fond smile on her face. "My digiegg.."she say before hugging the egg, sharing her body warmth with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good? Tolerable? Cringe? Bad? For those who dislike how the story is so far, please forgive me but for those who enjoy it, please continue to read my story until the end. But until then, adiós.
> 
> -purplelight_vxm


	2. Nothing Last Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is now here!!! 
> 
> Ps: One thing that I forget to mention last time is that I will be updating this story only once a week (maybe two if I feels like it) because I am busy with school stuff and not to mention the cursed writer's block. 
> 
> -purplelight_vxm

Chapter 2: Nothing Last Forever 

After taking Sachi in into their group, they all resume the walk to the top of the mountain. Along the way, Takeru couldn't stop talking to Sachi who is currently carrying her digiegg. As Sachi is new to the digital world, Takeru share as many information that he knows about the world and Digimon. 

"What do you think your digimon would be Sachi -chan??"Takeru ask after he finish telling her about all the Digimon the group has ever encountered. 

The question put Sachi to a momentary silent as she thinks hard of an answer. Though she try hard to think of one, there is too much of a possibility for her to choose. "I don't know Takeru -san, but I do hope I can bond with my Digimon like the way you and Patamon bond."

The honest compliment succeed in making both make both Takeru and Patamon happy. The two look at each other and smile. "Yeah, I'm happy that I have Patamon as my partner!" Takeru proudly say. 

"Me too!! I'm thankful that Takeru is my partner."

At the two's warm interaction, Sachi couldn't resist but to look at her digiegg which is mostly pure white in colour before it transcend into grey and finally pitch black. It is her soon to be digimon partner. 

Hatch soon.. partner.. 

Sachi smile before concentrating back to what Takeru is talking at the moment. 

10 minutes into the conversation about Takeru's favourite TV show, Yamato slower down his pace to walk alongside with the two younger children. "Are you sure you don't need help carrying the digiegg Sachi?? I can still help you."he coolly ask in which Sachi politely reject again as before. 

Sachi really don't want to burden anyone. "It's fine Yamato nii-chan, I can carry it myself."

At first, Yamato just nod his head in defeat before his mind finally process what Sachi just said. "Nii -chan??"he repeat. 

When Sachi too realize what she has said, her face reddened in embarrassment. Quickly, she apologize. "I'm sorry Yamato -san! I shouldn't call you that!"she said. 

Yamato look at her, a small smile on his face at her action. "No, it doesn't bother me. You can call me that if you want."he reassure the young girl. It was not the first time that Yamato has been called such title aside from Takeru by other children around his brother's age but it was definitely his first time allowing someone other than his brother to call him that, so Yamato is definitely suprise by himself. But he soon brush it away thinking that maybe he has grown a soft spot for any children around Takeru's age as he saw them as his brother. 

"But Takeru-"

"No, I don't mind. You can call nii -chan 'nii -chan' too!! Mother say sharing is good."Takeru say, giving the girl his permission. Sachi shyly nod her head in thankfulness. 

After solving the matter, the three then chat with each other. It was mostly Takeru who is talking while Yamato and Sachi earnestly listen to his story and give some of their input now and then. The chat come to a stop when Taichi announced that they will be settling down now that the sun is starting to set. 

The spot that Taichi chose is quite good as it is an open field with a stream flowing nearby. There are also sufficient trees around their surrounding to cover them from unwanted guest. 

They then begin to distribute task-- some to go into the wood to pick dry sticks for campfire, some to the stream to fetch water and catch fish for dinner and some to make the tent.

While the other are busy doing their task, Takeru and Sachi are left doing nothing at the camp site. Since the two are much younger than the rest, all the older digidestined deem it proper to exclude them from the task which in fear that they might injure themselves. 

Tired of being treated like a helpless child, Takeru finally relent. "Jeez, nii -chan ought to allow us to help with the tasks but instead he agreed with them to left us here, doing nothing but watch!!"Takeru pout at the unfairness. 

Although she wholeheartedly agree with Takeru, there's nothing that Sachi could do so she just give a sympathetic smile to the miserable boy. 

Realizing that he is probably acting childish, Takeru tell himself to calm down before allowing himself to lay on the ground. "How I wish I am a bit older, then I can do things myself."he say in despair as he look at the orange sky. 

The sentence left Sachi to look at the disappointed boy before she too copy Takeru's action to lay down on the bare ground. "Really? But I wish I can stay a child forever."she say as she close her eyes. 

Now, it was Takeru's turn to look at her. "Ehh?! Why?"he ask, quite surprise. His other friends, including him, all want to grow up soon so they are given freedom such as being able to buy all the candy they wanted, being able to watch the television as long as they want and such. Until now, Sachi is the first of his friends to say that she want to remain being a child forever and it intrigues him. 

"Because.."Sachi say before opening her eyes and turn to look at Takeru with big smile on her face. "I want us all to stay like this forever."

Sachi's answer left Takeru even more confused that he rise his body up from the ground to ask her to explain more. "Look around you." Takeru does as Sachi instruct but he still couldn't see her reason for wanting to stay as a child forever. 

Sachi could clearly see that Tagiru still doesn't understand. "Don't you see it? The happy smile on their face by just being with each other."

Takeru turn to look for the second time but this time, he could clearly see what Sachi is talking about. 

Mimi, who is always complaining about wanting to go home, is now chatting happily with Sora while setting up the tent, their digimon partner by their side. 

Agumon, Taichi, Gomamon, Koushiro, Jo and Tentomon is having fun at the the stream with Taichi and Agumon starting a water fight. A little irritated that his clothes is now drenched with water, Koushiro take his revenge by splashing some water toward Taichi and Agumon and in the end, the ever uptight Jou too join in the fight. 

Even his brother, Yamato is having a great time picking the dry sticks in the wood while talking with Gabumon and his digimon partner Patamon. 

Everyone is enjoying the moment, and while he is still a little sullen from not being allowed to help, Takeru couldn't deny that he didn't enjoy the moment he have with Sachi now. 

Sachi's voice then pull him back from his thought. "You see it right? Why I wish I could stay like this forever."she say while Takeru lay on the ground again, looking at the now darkening sky above them. "Right now, even though we are all in this difficult situation, we could all still smile and laugh together and I like to think that the reason was because we are all still children."

"I somehow understand but,"he say which attract Sachi's attention. Takeru turn his head and look deep into Sachi's radiant yellow eyes. "No matter how much one wish to keep something forever, it is bound to change."Takeru said before returning back to sky gazing. 

Compare to most of the children around his age, Takeru really understand the saying of 'nothing last forever' because his family is categorize as one. So since small, he has learned to always appreciate every single thing, every single moment that he have because no one know when they will be out of his reach. 

"W-"

"Takeru! Sachi! What are you two doing there?"Yamato's voice make the two of them sit up from the ground.  
It was not hard for the two to notice the look of dissaproval on Yamato's face as he walk toward them. 

Due to height difference, Yamato put down the load of dry stick on his hand on the ground and kneel on one knee so that he can be on their eye level. 

Yamato then proceed brush the dirt off their back while also scolding them with stern voice. "Don't lay down without anything clean covering the ground next time, you two will get yourself dirty. Who know what disease you two will get. Understand?"he say after finish dusting the dirt away from their clothes or for Sachi's case, her cloak. 

"Yes Yamato nii -chan." The two's well behaved respond cause a small smile to appear on Yamato's lip before he quickly hid it. "Now let's get back to the tent, the other are already there."he say as be pick up the dry stick from the ground and usher the two to go back along with him. 

It was already night by the time they finish dinner which consist of fish and some fruit that the digimon found from the area. 

The girls request to leave to go to the stream and take a bath. Before they go, Sore seriously warn the boys and their respective Digimons to not stray near the stream or hell will await them if caught. 

Mimi shiver from cold as her feet come in contact with the cold water of the stream. "It's cold!!"she complained. 

"What can we do. It's not like there's a water heater or onsen here."Sora easily say as she long ago given up on the fact that they will not have anything that resembles close to their home. 

"How could you two stand the cold??"Mimi ask, impressed when she saw the two Digimons soaking themselves on the stream just fine. 

"It's not that cold Mimi."Palmon say and Biyomon agreed. "Yeah, compare to what we've been through before, this is not that great of coldness."Biyomon say, a smile on her face. 

The mood is great between the four but Sora couldn't shake the feeling that she has forgotten something, or rather someone. And then realization hit her. "Hey, where's Sachi?"

With Sachi (and her digiegg)..  
Instead of being with the two older girl and their Digimon partner, Sachi went a bit farther from the group as she is not comfortable exposing her body to anyone else. 

After neatly folding her clothes and placing them at the riverbank, she slowly set foot into the stream and soak her body fully. 

The water is cold but she could still withstand it without excessive shivering and rather than herself, she is even more worried about her digiegg which she bring along with her to soak in the stream. 

She wonder if the digiegg would feel cold too and if she made a bad mistake to bring it along with her. 

"Tama -chan, are you cold??"she ask, even though she know that it wouldn't be answering her. 

She continue to soak for a while longer until she decide it was enough and that she should go back before the other are worried. Sachi was about to leave the stream when she heard the sound of rustling leaves behind the bushes not far away from her."Who's there?!"she instinctively shout. 

Sachi receives no answer but she is so sure that she heard sound coming from the bushes that she walk closer toward it to satisfy her curiosity. She was just within reach from the bushes when she heard someone calling for her. "Sachi -chan, are you there??"she heard Sora's voice. 

Sachi quickly answer her calls, immediately forgetting about what she was about to check earlier. "I'm here!!"she say and bring her digiegg along with her to reunite with the group. 

Little did Sachi know that there is a little creature who's watching her as well as the rest of group with wicked smile on it's face. "New digidestined huh.."the digimon mutter darkly before dissapearing into the dark abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since both Sachi and Takeru is still quite young (Takeru was eight during Adventure if I'm not mistaken), I try to make their conversation about the topic of growing up to be as deep as an 8 years old could be, therefore making it to be much more simple. 
> 
> "....and I like to think that the reason was because we are still children." Some of you might wonder why Sachi was able to say this out even when she does not have memory of anything so there's some things that I want to explain about Sachi's amnesia. While yes, she doesn't remember anything, she does knows about things. Example, she doesn't know if she have watched television before but she knows the concept of how a television work. And in this case, she doesn't remember any adults or kids that she ever interact with but she knows what set them apart. 
> 
> Are there any confusion left? If there is, don't be shy and let me know of it so I can help as much as I can without spoiling the story. Until then, bye bye! 
> 
> -purplelight_vxm


End file.
